Amor Prohibido (Version Shotakon) (Adoptada)
by Sebas602
Summary: Hinata Hyuga es la lider del Clan Hyuga y se lleva muy bien con Naruto Uzumaki quien es el paria del pueblo. Antes lo consideraba como su hermanito pero no pudo evitar sentir algo por el pequeño ninja. Advertencia: Escenas Lemon Shota. Trabajo Original: JaviPozos.
1. Chapter 1

**Amor Prohibido (Versión Shotakon)**

* * *

 **Prologo: Un amor prohibido surge.**

Hinata Hyuga era una niña de 6 años cuando el Zorro de las Nueve Colas ataco a Konoha. Habían pasado exactamente 6 años desde que ese suceso ocurrió. Ahora Hinata tenía 12 años.

* * *

 **(Residencia Hyuga, 10 de Octubre)**

-Ah…Ah… -suspiro arrodillada y con cansancio una niña peliazul de 12 años mientras al frente suyo tenía a su padre.

-En verdad…eres débil Hinata –le recrimino con seriedad haciendo que la muchacha agachara la cabeza -…Tu hermana Hanabi al ser menor que tú ya casi logra dominar Tenketsu…pero tu…apenas y logras realizarlo… -hablo el hombre caminando alrededor de la peliazul.

-P-Padre yo… -trato de hablar pero fue silenciada por la mirada de su progenitor.

-No quiero excusas… alguien tan débil no es capaz de dirigir uno de los clanes más fuertes de la aldea –dijo su padre haciendo que la peliazul lo mirase – no vas a ser la heredera y líder del Clan Hyuga, Hinata –informo el castaño caminando hacia la puerta del dojo para salir –es todo por hoy Hinata –hablo su padre abandonando el sitio.

Hinata se quedó sola en el dojo mientras sentía tristeza por las palabras dichas por su progenitor.

Desde que su madre había muerto hace tiempo, su padre se había vuelto un hombre más serio y frio con ella, a veces le hacía pensar que el en verdad la odiaba, provocando que su corazón le doliera.

Hinata en ese momento se levantó del suelo del dojo y camino por el Clan hacia la salida para luego salir corriendo del lugar.

Luego de un rato de correr la peliazul se detuvo en la entrada del bosque y se sentó en el suelo ocultando su rostro en sus rodillas.

La muchacha sintió como unas gotas de agua le cayeron en su cabeza, al ver el cielo se dio cuenta de que ya había empezado a llover, justo en ese momento Hinata no pudo evitar entrar en llanto mientras se sentía que era un gran fracaso.

-¿Por qué lloras? –oyó a una voz joven delante de ella.

Hinata levanto su mirada y vio a un niño, no más de 6 años, rubio, ojos azules y cabello alborotado que la veía con curiosidad. Ese era el niño el que su Clan le dijo que novia acercarse a él. En su opinión eso no tenía sentido, ella no era una persona para odiar a alguien sin ningún buen motivo. Pero en ese momento ella no tenía ganas de charlar.

-Hola pequeño, lo siento, pero quisiera estar sola, por favor –pidió amablemente mientras se limpiaba un poco las lágrimas de su rostro.

El niño la miro curioso al verla tan triste.

-Oye –le llamo –Cuando estoy triste, siempre voy por un Ramen de Miso de Cerdo caliente, eso siempre me anima –dijo con una sonrisa.

Hinata miro a aquel niño, noto que él no se asustaba o inquietaba por su mirada ya que algunos niños con los que se había encontrado hace tiempo siempre se asustaban o reían de sus ojos…pero él no…y vio como le deba una sonrisa alegre y feliz, algo que hizo que Hinata diera una pequeña sonrisa.

-Oh, parece que va a llover más fuerte –dijo el rubio al ver como la lluvia se intensificaba –Si quieres puedes venir a mi casa, ahí nos cuidaremos de la lluvia –propuso.

Hinata le sonrió ante aquel gesto.

-Gracias pequeño –agradeció la peliazul –Me llamo Hinata por cierto –.

-Un gusto Hinata, yo me llamo Naruto Uzumaki ¡Y me convertiré en Hokage de Konoha algún día! –.

Hinata dio una pequeña risa pero eso era lo que necesitaba e ese momento.

Los dos caminaron por las calles y llegaron a la casa del rubio, era sencilla pero acogedora.

-¿Vives solo Naruto? –pregunto Hinata.

El rubio bajo un poco la mirada y asintió con tristeza. Cosa que Hinata noto.

-Perdón, lo siento, no era mi intención –se disculpó.

-No importa. Ahora no me siento solo en mi cumpleaños –dijo el rubio sonriendo.

-¿Es tu cumpleaños? ¿Cuantos cumples Naruto? –pregunto la peliazul.

-Hoy cumplo 6 años –respondió.

-¿Enserio? Pues entonces… -dijo la peliazul acercándose a él y dándole un abrazo reconfortante –Feliz Cumpleaños Naruto…pequeño amigo -.

Naruto al sentir el abrazo de la muchacha se conmovió y se emocionó mucho aún más con que lo llamara amigo haciendo que no pueda contener las lágrimas de la emoción.

-¿Somos amigos? –pregunto el rubio con emoción.

-Sí, claro que somos amigos Naruto, me alegre haberte conocido –expreso ella.

Naruto volvió a aferrarse a Hinata en el abrazo hundió la cabeza en su hombro.

Hinata vio que Naruto estaba muy solo. Pero de lo que estaba ella. El niño era odiado por todos sin ninguna razón aparente y estaba solo. Hinata sintió que debía hacer algo con el corazón dolido de aquel niño…y si…decidió que ella aliviaría su soledad y lo haría sentir mejor siempre.

-Oye Naruto –llamo Hinata a su nuevo amigo –estamos mojados por la lluvia, si nos quedamos así nos podríamos enfermar, ¿quieres tomar un baño caliente conmigo?-.

-Sí, claro que me gustaría Hinata –respondió el rubio con emoción -…pero…mi tina es algo pequeña y no creo que podamos caber –.

-Tranquilo, seguro que si nos metemos los dos bien unidos podremos entrar –dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa –entonces vamos Naruto –.

Naruto la miro y le sonrió con alegría para luego ir con Hinata a la tina.

Los dos se bañaron juntos. El cuerpo de Hinata estaba prematuramente desarrollado para su edad, pero Naruto no se fijó en eso porque era aún un niño inocente.

Hinata se divirtió mucho esa tarde junto a su nuevo amigo, la lluvia paro y entonces la Hyuga tenía que irse.

-¿No puedes quedarte un rato más? –pregunto el rubio triste.

-No Naruto, me gustaría, pero no puedo. Si no llego a casa antes del anochecer me buscaran y saldrás afectado –dijo la Hyuga viendo como el rubio se ponía triste –Pero vendré a visitarte seguido y jugaremos juntos todo el día ¿qué te parece? –propuso la Hyuga.

-¿De veras? –pregunto el rubio.

-Sí, de veras –dijo la Hyuga sonriendo. Entonces vio como el rubio levanto su dedo meñique hacia ella.

-Es una promesa –dijo el rubio sonriéndole.

Hinata conmovida y alegre entrelazo su dedo meñique con el del rubio sellando su promesa.

Los dos se abrasaron y Hinata se despidió del rubio.

Los dos habían empezado una nueva amistad ese día…Pero no sabían que esa amistad los llevaría…

…A un Amor Prohibido…

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Hola amigos. Aquí Sebas602 con una nueva historia.**

 **Bueno, la historia original le pertenece a JaviPozos, un creador de contenido muy bueno al cual admiro. Y él me ha dado el permiso de adoptar y reescribir la historia en mi página.**

 **Como vieron este es el prólogo en el que Hinata conoce a Naruto, y conforme avance yo ire publicando los próximos capítulos en esta historia.**

 **La verdad espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Y por favor apoya nuestra campaña: Valora nuestro esfuerzo con un review.**

 **Sin más que agregar, me despido.**

 **Cuídense y hasta la próxima.**

 **Chao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amor Prohibido (Versión Shotakon)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Una relación prohibida inicia.**

 **(6 años después)**

Hinata de 18 años se estaba dando un relajante baño en una tina. La chica estaba desnuda y se notaba que al pasar el tiempo ella se había desarrollado bien, sus pechos ahora eran copa B, sus piernas habian crecido y se habian sensuales. También se había dejado crecer el cabello hasta los hombros haciéndola ver aún más hermosa.

La chica estaba con los ojos cerrados con una sonrisa completamente relajada mientras sentía como su cuerpo estaba en completa paz mientras estaba en el agua.

La chica no se había dado cuenta hasta que escucho como alguien estaba a su lado.

Hinata volteo y vio una sobra sentada en una silla mientras se enjabonaba el cabello.

El vapor del baño no la dejaba ver quien era, pero cuando se disipo pudo verlo…y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo por la vergüenza.

-¡N-Naruto! –Lo nombro ella completamente avergonzada mientras se paraba en la tina y se tapaba con su brazo sus pechos y con su mano su vagina –E-Estoy en el baño ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? –pregunto ella con timidez y vergüenza.

-De que estás hablando Hinata –dijo El rubio sonriéndole –Si el otro día tú y yo nos metimos juntos al baño...y te hice sentir muy bien –respondió con una sonrisa atrevida haciendo que la peliazul se sonrojara a más no poder.

Naruto Uzumaki su pequeño amigo que ahora tenía 12 años, al cual había querido desde hace 6 años como si fuera su hermanito, miraba con una sonrisa lujuriosa a Hinata quien estaba avergonzada.

Un rato después, Naruto estaba sentada en el borde de la tina y Hinata se encontraba arrodillada al frente suyo.

-Bien Hinata, empieza –le dijo Naruto apuntando a su miembro.

Hinata miraba como el pene de Naruto estaba completamente duro y como palpitaba. La chica estaba sonrojada.

-Pero… -trato de replicar pero Naruto tomo su cabeza e hizo que sus labios se pegaran a su miembro.

-¿Acaso no quieres Hinata? –le pregunto Naruto aun con su mano en la cabeza de la chica.

Hinata en ese momento aun con la cara sonrojada dejo su faceta de chica avergonzada y dio una sonrisa lujuriosa llevando su mano al pene de Naruto acariciándolo -¿Quieres que lo haga? –le pregunto al rubio.

-Vamos Hinata –le dijo Naruto impaciente –si no la haces le pediré a otra chica que lo haga –le dijo en broma.

Hinata acaricio el pene de Naruto masturbándolo.

-No digas eso –le dijo ella con un puchero –solo yo puedo complacerte, nadie más –.

Naruto sonrió y acaricio el cabello de Hinata haciéndola sonreír.

-Me gusta cuando te pones dominante –susurro la Hyuga para luego meter el pene de Naruto en su boca practicándole una felación.

-Ah –jadeaba Naruto al sentir como Hinata chupaba y succionaba su pene.

Hinata saco el pene de Naruto de su boca y entonces empezó lamerlo mientras acariciaba sus testículos.

-Hinata eres muy buena –susurro Naruto para luego sentir como la chica le daba pequeñas mordidas al glande –Hay, eso duele –dijo él.

Hinata dejo de morderlo y lo miro –lo siento –se disculpó ella –voy a hacerte sentir bien Naruto –respondió ella.

De pronto el rubio cogió la cabeza de la chica alejándola de su pene dejándola sorprendida.

-Creo que es todo por ahora, además fuiste un poco brusca –le dijo.

-Pe-Pero… -dijo Hinata con una cara de horror al ver como Naruto alejo su miembro de su cara.

-Pero nada Hinata, estas castigada –le dijo el rubio empezando a pararse, pero…

-¡Por favor! –le rogo Hinata mirándolo con suplica –Se lo pido por favor, Amo Naruto –.

Naruto se le quedo mirando por un momento como la chica tenía una cara de súplica mirándolo.

Entonces Naruto acaricio la cabeza de la peliazul sonriéndole.

-Me encanta cuando te comportas como una esclava… -le dijo el aún más excitado, entonces el tomo su pene y lo acerco a la cara de Hinata, ella iba a lamerlo pero Naruto se lo impidió -…Si quieres esto…dime que eres una pervertida… -.

Hinata lo miro con algo de duda y sumamente avergonzada, no creía poder hacerlo…pero enserio quería el miembro del chico.

-¿No lo dirás? –Dijo Naruto empezando a alejarse –entonces supongo que… -.

-Soy una pervertida –susurro la chica.

-Mmmm, no te escuche Hinata –le dijo el rubio acercándose un poco.

La chica entonces alzando su mirada repitió en voz alta.

-¡Soy una pervertida! ¡Soy la más grande pervertida del mundo! ¡Soy la pervertida esclava personal de mi Amo Naruto! –le dijo con convicción.

Naruto sonrió y entonces acerco su pene a la boca de Hinata y lo metió de golpe.

-Buena chica, aquí tienes tu recompensa –respondió este.

Hinata completamente feliz empezó a mover su cabeza dándole una increíble felación a su amado.

Naruto se sentía en el cielo mientras soltaba gemidos y jadeos.

De pronto el rubio sintió como estaba llegando a su límite.

-¡Hinata voy a acabar! ¡Agh! –le aviso el rubio quien tomo la cabeza de Hinata trayéndola hacia él.

El pene de Naruto estaba metido completamente en la boca de Hinata y entonces esta sintió como su boca se hinchaba por recibir el líquido seminal de Naruto, Hinata trago la descarga de semen que Naruto le dio pasándolo por su garganta y sintiendo como llegaba a su vientre.

Naruto jadeo con satisfacción y entonces soltó la cabeza de Hinata.

La chica al liberarse tosió un poco.

-Lo hiciste bien Hinata –le alago el rubio volviéndose a sentarse.

Hinata le sonrió al rubio y se sentó a su lado.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado Naruto –dijo ella acurrucándose en su hombro.

-Hinata –llamo Naruto.

La chica volteo y entonces el rubio le dio un beso sorprendiéndola, ella entones acepto el beso profundizándolo aún más.

Después de un rato los dos se separaron por falta de aire y de sus bocas los unía una hilera de saliva.

-Te amo –le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

Hinata al oírlo decir eso le dedico una sonrisa al chico.

-Yo también te amo, mi pequeño Naruto –le respondió la chica abrazándolo.

Al terminar de decir eso la chica sintió como uno de sus pechos era apretado con fuerza. Ella miro al chico el cual la miraba con un puchero.

-No me digas pequeño, sabes que no me gusta –le dijo él

Hinata lo miro apenada con una sonrisa.

-Jeje perdón Naru… ¡Hay! -no pudo terminar la palabra pues Naruto la había tomado de los hombros y la había puesto boca abajo - ¿Q-Que…? –

Naruto levanto el trasero de Hinata un poco y entonces acerco su pene a la entra de su ano.

Hinata se estremeció ante la sensación.

-Na-Naruto –tartamudeo nerviosa.

-Te has vuelto una atrevida Hinata –dijo el rubio rozando su glande con el ano de la chica haciéndola suspirar –Voy a tener que castigarte… -le dijo sonriendo.

-Pe-pero Na-Naruto… ¡Hay!-la chica gimió de dolor y placer al sentir como el pene del rubio había entrado por su ano – ¡Naruto! –gimió ella sacando su lengua afuera como si estuviera en celo.

Naruto la embistió por unos minutos haciendo que Hinata gimiera y jadeara descontroladamente.

-¡No pares por favor, sigue así! –rogo Hinata completamente poseída.

Hinata se sentía a morir del placer sintiendo como Naruto le jalaba su larga cabellera con algo de fuerza.

La chica de repente sintió como el chico se había detenido.

Ella se extrañó y cuando volteo a ver por qué se detuvo…

Despertó.

La peliazul abrió sus ojos y vio cómo se encontraba en su habitación vestida con su pijama, su vista paseo por el lugar topándose con algunas fotos en las que se encontraba con su hermana, su primo, su padre…y una en la que estaba junto a su amigo Naruto.

La chica entonces sonrió y volteo a ver como ella estaba abrazando un muñeco parecido al de Naruto.

Ella sonrió aún más.

-Naruto, eres un pequeño pervertido –dijo ella abrazando más a aquel muñeco.

* * *

 **(Al día siguiente)**

Durante estos últimos 6 años habían pasado varias cosas en Konoha.

Naruto Uzumaki se graduó de la academia, hubo "dificultades" antes de eso, pero todo salió bien para el rubio logrando su objetivo y así lograr estar un paso más delante de su meta de ser Hokage.

Hinata Hyuga al pasar el tiempo decidió entrenar para poder hacerse más fuerte y que nadie de su familia la viera como alguien inferior. Se había convertido en Jounnin, una de las mejores de su generación. Cuando volvió a la academia para formar un equipo Genin ella no había escogido alumnos porque quería reservarse para Naruto, pero Kakashi Hatake, Jounnin de elite, le gano eligiendo al rubio. Ella estaba furiosa con el peli plata porque le arrebato a su hermanito…bueno, eso de hermanito era por aparentar, a ella Naruto le parecía un muchacho muy amable y honrado, lo cual le quedo claro cuando lo conoció hace 6 años, aunque a veces era algo impulsivo, lo cual hizo verlo como algo más que un amigo o hermanito, además de que ella lo veía guapo y apuesto lo cual provocaba que a veces tuviera fantasías en las que él y el chico estuvieran juntos (cof cof, como la de su sueño, cof cof), la chica no quería cometer ningún error que destruyeran su relación con el muchacho. El haber conocido a Naruto era lo único bueno que le había pasado en su vida.

Naruto y Hinata habían crecido muy cerca estos 6 años. El chico había mejorado mucho con el pasar del tiempo gracias a los consejos. Ella le enseño a controlar mejor su Chakra y también le enseño un poco del estilo del Puño Suave, pero ella le recomendó que no mostrara ese estilo hasta que se graduara o en caso de emergencia.

Hinata aparte de no mostrarse débil, entreno esforzándose mucho por Naruto para ser una gran Kunoichi. Gracias a su arduo trabajo y esfuerzo, Hinata logro impresionar a su padre por su gran progreso y el aumento de fuerza y habilidades que tuvo haciendo que el Hyuga Mayor le devolviera la oportunidad de ser la siguiente líder del Clan Hyuga. Ella al pensarlo un tiempo termino aceptando pero con una condición, que su amigo Naruto fuera recibido en su Clan cuando él quisiera venir y que nadie del Clan se atrevería a tratar de dañarlo ya sea física o Psicológicamente, y además de que si realizaban un matrimonio arreglado ella renunciaría inmediatamente al Clan y los mandaría al demonio.

Su padre termino aceptando los términos pestos por su hija. Y entonces Hinata fue declarada la nueva líder del Clan Hyuga.

Naruto Uzumaki de 12 años había llegado a la entrada del complejo Hyuga para ver a su amiga Hinata.

-Buenas tardes –saludo el rubio a un Hyuga que estaba en la entrada.

El susodicho volteo y miro al muchacho.

-Oh joven Naruto, buenas tardes –devolvió el Hyuga sonriéndole.

Al pasar el tiempo, los Hyugas de la rama principal y secundaria habían visto con otros ojos a Naruto, no como "el niño demonio", como era llamado por los aldeanos de la villa, si no como un niño normal, alegre y jovial, eso era debido a que Hinata les había enseñado a todos los miembros del clan a no guardar ningún tipo de resentimiento u odio hacia alguien.

-Hola Ko, me alegra verlo –dijo el rubio dándole una sonrisa al hombre.

-De igual manera joven, ¿Vino a buscar a Lady Hyuga? –pregunto él.

-Si eso mismo, ¿ella se encuentra? –pregunto el rubio ahora.

-Sí, ella se encuentra en la oficina principal del clan –aviso el Hyuga.

-Ah está bien, voy a ir a verla entonces, hasta luego –se despidió el Uzumaki ingresando al complejo.

-Que tenga buena tarde joven Naruto –se despidió el hombre de igual manera.

Naruto camino por el pasillo del enorme complejo dirigiéndose hacia la oficina del líder del Clan Hyuga.

Al llegar adentro observo con una sonrisa a su amiga Hinata quien se encontraba revisando unos documentos acerca del Clan. Naruto entro adentro de la oficina silenciosamente mientras observaba a la joven peliazul.

Hinata sintió como alguien la miraba y al alzar su mirada vio como Naruto estaba dentro de su oficina, el rubio la miro con una sonrisa a modo de saludo. La chica se sintió feliz al ver a su amigo e iba a saludar…pero de pronto se sonrojo violetamente al recordar aquel sueño que había tenido la noche anterior.

-Ho-Hola Naruto –saludo la muchacha con nerviosismo y toda sonrojada.

-Hola Hinata –saludo el muchacho pero después se extrañó al ver como se puso la Hyuga –este… ¿estás bien? –pregunto el preocupado.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí estoy bien no te preocupes –dijo ella calmándose un poco –bueno, ¿cómo estas Naruto?-pregunto ella algo animada.

-Pues todo bien la verdad –contesto el para después preguntar – ¿estas ocupada? -.

-Siempre estaré disponible para ti –le dijo sonriéndole.

-Entonces… ¿Quieres ir a comer ramen? –pregunto Naruto.

-Claro que si Naruto, pero primero tengo que terminar con el papeleo –dijo ella mostrándole una gran pila de documentos en el escritorio.

El rubio la miro por un rato y entonces asintió, sabía que tendría que esperarla un rato hasta que terminara así que decidió ir a sentarse en una de las sillas…hasta que se detuvo.

-Hinata –llamo su atención el chico – ¿Y si usas un clon de sombra? –sugirió el haciendo que la chica lo mirase –Puedes recordar cosas como me dijiste y harías el papeleo al mismo tiempo -.

Hinata miraba al rubio sorprendida y después de un momento se levantó del escritorio de golpe.

-¡Naruto has hallado la solución al terrible papeleo, es la pesadilla de los líderes de los clanes y de los Kages, si esto llegara a saberse solucionarías muchas vidas! –exclamo ella con alegría ante la idea de Naruto.

El rubio la miro por un momento y después aparto la mirada un poco haciendo que la chica se extrañara ya que cada vez que lo elogiaba él se contentaba.

-¿Y cuando ellos han hecho algo por mí? –pregunto el muchacho con algo de resentimiento.

Hinata lo miro con algo de tristeza al oírlo decir eso, aunque en verdad tenía razón, no era bueno que guardara rencor hacia los demás.

La muchacha al final decidió dejarlo pasar.

-Buen punto –dijo ella mientras hacia un clon de sombra –no le digas a nadie, mucho menos al Hokage. Aún estoy enojada con el –dijo ella con algo de amargura.

-Si –respondió Naruto estando de acuerdo con ella.

Los dos salieron del compuesto dejando al clon de Hinata hacer el papeleo y se dirigieron a comer ramen.

Los dos caminaban por las calles de la aldea mientras recibían miradas de la mayoría de habitantes del lugar. Para todos era muy raro ver a la líder del prestigioso Clan Hyuga con Naruto Uzumaki quien era considerado el Paria del pueblo. Pero para Hinata no le importaba nada acerca de las opiniones de los demás.

A Hinata se le había sido informada sobre la condición de Naruto como Jinchuriki pero eso no le intereso en lo más mínimo. Ella lo amaba tal y como era y no iba a cambiar.

Los dos habían llegado al mini restaurante de Teuchi en donde se encontraban degustando sus platos de ramen.

-Amo el ramen, es delicioso –dijo Hinata con alegría mientras sorbía unos fideos.

-Es la mejor comida del mundo –apoyo Naruto la moción.

Después de acabarse sus respectivos platos de comida Naruto se dirigió a Hinata preguntándole.

-Hinata ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –.

-Si Naruto, dime que paso –dijo ella.

-Bueno yo… -dijo el rubio sonrojándose un poco –Quiero confesarle mis sentimientos a Sakura y no sé qué hacer, quisiera pedirte un consejo –.

Naruto no lo supo, pero sus palabras fueron suficientes para partir el corazón de Hinata por la mitad. Sakura, compañera del equipo de Naruto, no le caía bien por como trataba al rubio. Ella lo usaba para alzar su autoestima degradándolo, lo golpeaba en reiteradas ocasiones y lo regañaba. Y ella solo idolatraba a Sasuke Uchiha también compañero del rubio. Para la peliazul no era la gran cosa. Ni su hermano traidor Itachi Hyuga le pareció algo del otro mundo (Ella solo amaba a Naruto). Ella no quería verlo triste por el inevitable rechazo que iba a recibir, pero no podía hacer nada.

-¿Hinata? –llamo el rubio.

La chica reacciono ante la llamada del rubio.

-¿Si? –pregunto ella.

-¿Que me sugieres? –pregunto el rubio.

Hinata entonces con algo de duda le hablo.

-Solo debes de ser sincero con tus sentimientos y se lindo y agradable como sueles ser –dijo Hinata con dolor.

Naruto entonces sonrió por lo bien que se escuchaba el consejo de su amiga.

-Gracias Hinata –agradeció el –eres la mejor amiga del mundo –.

-Si –contesto la muchacha con algo de tristeza.

Naruto noto como el semblante de su amiga habia decaído.

-¿Te pasa algo? –pregunto el rubio algo preocupado por ella.

La muchacha lo miro ante su pregunta.

-Es solo que…has crecido y te estas convirtiendo en un hombre poco a poco y ya casi no pasamos tiempo juntos como lo hacíamos antes. Te soy sincera, yo quería ser tu Sensei –confeso la muchacha.

-Eso no la sabia –dijo el rubio intrigado.

-Yo le rogué al Hokage que quería ser tu Sensei, pero él me dijo que Kakashi ya te habia elegido como como miembro de un equipo. Es por eso que estoy enojada con los dos –confeso con enojo y decepción a la vez.

A Naruto no le gustaba ver a su amiga con el semblante decaído así que puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica para animarla.

-Tú habrías sido mejor Sensei, de veras –declaro el rubio –Serias mucho más justa conmigo. No sé por qué Kakashi Sensei me eligió como miembro del equipo si no hace nada conmigo, solo se enfoca en Sasuke –dijo el rubio con un suspiro.

-Espera ¿De qué hablas Naruto? –pregunto ella sorprendida y preocupada.

-Bueno… -empezó el rubio –Cuando terminamos los entrenamientos, que por cierto son solo trabajos en equipo, se va con Sasuke a recibir un entrenamiento extra. Y a mí solo me ha enseñado a caminar por los arboles –conto el rubio.

Naruto no se dio cuenta pero cuando volteo lo hizo, vio como Hinata estaba con un aura de enojo rodeándola mientras tenía un tic nervioso.

-Eh… ¿Hinata? –la llamo algo asustado.

-¡Ese tipo es un infeliz! –Dijo la peliazul golpeando la mesa haciendo que Naruto se sobresaltara - ¡Un Sensei debe de ser equilibrado en la enseñanza en la enseñanza de sus alumnos, eso es. Eso es favoritismo! – Dijo iracunda la chica –Naruto voy a hablar con el Hokage de lo que me acabas de decir –declaro ella con seriedad.

-¡No! Hinata por favor no lo hagas –pidió el rubio mirando a su amiga –sé que puedo demostrar que soy fuerte. Cree en mi por favor –suplico para que pudiera valerse por sí mismo.

La chica al ver como su amigo lo miraba con suplica se calmó un poco pero siguió.

-Yo siempre creeré en ti, pero es una injusticia lo que te está pasando Naruto –dijo ante la terquedad del muchacho.

-Si lo sé, pero dame tiempo Hinata sé que podre, además fui nominado para los exámenes Chunnin. ¡Ahí voy a poder demostrar lo fuerte que soy! –conto con emoción.

Hinata nuevamente se sobresaltó.

-¡Naruto que dices, eso es una barbaridad! –Dijo ella – ¡No es bueno, no has aprendido casi nada y quieren que vallas allí, van a hacer que te maten! –exclamo indignada.

Naruto ante las palabras de Hinata se tornó algo preocupado.

-¿Es que son tan difíciles? –pregunto el rubio.

-Sí lo son, necesitas más entrenamiento. Solo porque te he aconsejado como pelear bien pudiste liberar al País de las Olas, pero créeme, aun no estás listo. Si te soy sincera el único en el equipo de Kakashi que podría llegar a convertirse en Chunnin seria Sasuke –declaro ella muy crudamente.

Hinata lo habia notado pero Naruto habia bajado la mirada hacia al piso al oír la poca confianza que su amiga le tenía.

El rubio entonces se levantó de la mesa sorprendiendo a Hinata.

-¿Naruto? –pregunto la peliazul al verlo pararse.

-Lo siento Hinata, acabo de recordar que tenía que hacer algo, nos vemos luego –se despidió el rubio saliendo del lugar.

-Naruto… -susurro la peliazul al verlo como se alejaba.

* * *

Pasaron los días y Naruto y Hinata no se hablaron en ese tiempo. Naruto sentía que Hinata no creía en el del todo. Unos días después el rubio fue a visitar a la única persona en que conocía que confiaba, además de Hinata.

-Hola Iruka Sensei –saludo el rubio entrando al salón de la academia.

-Hola Naruto, ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto el hombre algo sorprendido.

-Es que…deseo conversar con usted –dijo el rubio.

Naruto le conto la discusión que tuvieron ambos y quería la opinión de alguien ajeno al asunto.

-Bueno Naruto –empezó el Sensei –si quieres mi opinión, yo estoy de acuerdo con Lady Hyuga, no creo que estén del todo preparados, necesitan más tiempo de entrenamiento y yo trate de discutir acerca de eso con el Hokage pero tu Sensei estaba convencido de que pasarían sin ningún problema y me recrimino de que ahora son sus alumnos y no los míos –recordó algo enojado lo de la nominación a los exámenes chunnin.

El rubio quedo pensativo ante las palabras de quien una vez fue su Sensei en la academia, parecía que tenía razón con lo que él dijo. Eso le provoco sentirse un poco mal por su actitud con Hinata el otro día.

-Yo creo poder pasar, aunque si usted también piensa eso…creo que le debo una disculpa a Hinata –dijo el rubio algo apenado –pero ahora no puedo. Mañana son los exámenes chunnin y debo concentrarme en eso -.

-Está bien Naruto –dijo el Umino levantándose –te deseo buena suerte para que logres cumplir con tu meta –le dio apoyo.

-Muchas gracias Iruka Sensei –agradeció el rubio.

* * *

Pasaron unos días. Las preliminares acabaron y Naruto logro pasar de milagro, pero entonces ocurrieron dos cosas muy dolorosas que lo cambiarían todo.

-No puedo entrenarte Naruto –dijo Kakashi.

Naruto no se esperó eso. El habia pensado en ir a pedirle a Kakashi Sensei que lo entrenase para su combate dentro de un mes. Pero él no se habia esperado las palabras que él le habia dicho.

-¡¿Pero por qué no?! –pregunto el Uzumaki muy indignado.

-Por qué voy a estar ocupado este mes –explico el enmascarado.

-¡Pero me enfrentare con Neji y no tendré quien me entrene! –intento excusarse.

-De hecho ya te asigne un tutor especial –informo el peli plata.

-¿Y quién es? –pregunto el rubio con molestia.

-Es Ebisu –revelo el Psiclope.

-¡Pero Kakashi Sensei, el me odia! ¡Quiero que usted me entrene! –dijo el chico.

-Ya te dije que voy a estar ocupado Naruto –volvió a repetir.

Entonces Naruto comprendió las palabras de Hinata sobre que Sasuke sería el único de su equipo con las habilidades para poder ser Chunnin y la razón por la que quería hablar con el Hokage.

-¡Espere un segundo! ¡Usted va a entrenar a Sasuke! –reclamo el rubio al descubrir que su compañero recibiría el entrenamiento que deseaba con su Sensei.

-Si. Él se enfrentara contra Gaara de la Arena y es un rival muy fuerte –explico el tratando de razonar con Naruto. Pero el rubio también estaba en lo cierto que necesitaba entrenar.

-¡¿Y el mío acaso no lo es?! ¡Neji es el prodigio del Clan Hyuga y es más fuerte que yo! ¡¿Por qué lo entrenara a él y no a mí?! –reclamo el con enojo.

-Bueno ya –dijo Kakashi –es porque él me recuerda a mí, somos similares y él debe ganar esa contienda –confeso.

Naruto entonces vio que su Sensei al decir eso estaba dando a entender quien tenía más consideración y prioridad de su maestro…tal y como lo dijo Hinata.

-Está bien… -le dijo Naruto apretando los dientes –…mejor entrene a su alumno estrella, después de todo el merece un gran entrenamiento en vez de su otro alumno el cual es un mediocre –dijo el rubio con enojo para luego salir del lugar corriendo.

Kakashi solo suspiro al ver como su alumno se marchaba del lugar.

Naruto corrió por un largo rato y después se detuvo para poder recuperar el aliento. Se encontraba frustrado y enojado, no tenía ganas de estar cerca de nadie.

El muchacho noto que alguien estaba cerca de ahí y al voltear vio a su compañera Sakura caminar por ahí. Al verla se tranquilizó un poco y entonces decidió en confesarle sus sentimientos.

Naruto se acercó hacia ella y le hablo.

-Hola Sakura ¿puedo hablar contigo? –dijo el rubio.

La susodicha volteo a verlo.

-Ah Naruto eres tú –dijo ella – ¿de qué cosa? –pregunto ella.

-Bueno pues…es que es algo importante para mí… -explico él.

-Pues dilo rápido, tengo cosas que hacer –dijo ella cortante.

-Bueno pues… -dijo el tomando una bocana de aire -…yo…quería decirte que tú a mí me gustas, me gustas mucho. Me gustaría que fueras mi novia… -hablaba el rubio.

-Espera, para –dijo de pronto Sakura deteniéndolo –Mira Naruto, eres mi compañero de equipo…yo solo te veo así y nada más –.

Naruto sintió como el tiempo se detenía, todo se volvía gris y como se quedaba sin aliento.

-P-pero Sakura… -.

-Escucha, yo solo tengo ojos para Sasuke y para nadie más Naruto –declaro ella con seriedad.

-Sakura pero yo…tu… -.

-Además –dijo ella mirándolo –Nadie saldría con un huérfano mediocre… -.

Un golpe duro directo al corazón.

-…que solo busca llamar la atención con cosas estúpidas –declaro ella mirándolo con seriedad.

Naruto trato de hablar pero no logro articular ninguna palabra.

-Si lo has entendido entonces me voy –Sakura se alejó del lugar dejando solo al rubio.

Naruto aun sin digerir toda la información sintió como su corazón se rompía en pedazos al ser rechazado de la peor forma posible…

Hinata tuvo toda la razón para que no estuviera en ese equipo cuando se lo dijo…todos allí lo odiaban…las lágrimas se hicieron presente.

La lluvia cayó en ese momento.

El rubio volvió a correr nuevamente hacia donde nadie pudiera verlo llorar.

Hinata quien se encontraba caminado por el lugar pudo ver como alguien paso corriendo muy rápido a su lado y al verlo vio que era Naruto, ella decidió seguirlo al ver como corría con desesperación. Ese día llovió justo como el día en que se conocieron.

Hinata siguió a Naruto hasta el bosque de la muerte lo cual la preocupo aún más. Ella entro adentro del lugar y empezó a buscarlo. La lluvia cada vez se hacía más fuerte en el lugar. De pronto la Hyuga sintió como alguien estaba llorando y al seguir el llanto pudo encontrar a su amigo arrodillado en un árbol y con su cara escondida entre sus rodillas.

-¡¿Naruto que te paso?! –pregunto ella con suma preocupación.

Naruto alzo su mirada y la vio, al frente suyo con una cara de preocupación en su rostro. El sin poder aguantarlo abrazo a la chica con fuerza mientras hundía su rostro en su pecho.

-Perdón –se disculpó el mientras lloraba más.

Hinata se quedó extrañada e iba a preguntarle pero…

-Perdón… -volvió a repetir el joven -…perdón…perdón….-

La chica conmovida lo abrazo maternalmente.

-Ya Naru, ya paso todo –tranquilizo Hinata a su amigo.

-Tenías razón –dijo de pronto el chico llamando la atención de la Hyuga -…perdón…-.

Hinata vio como la lluvia no paraba y se hacía más fuerte, entonces tomo a Naruto y lo llevo al complejo Hyuga.

* * *

Los dos llegaron al complejo completamente empapados.

-Aquí estaremos bien, vayamos a la sala para secarnos Naruto... –dijo la peliazul.

Hinata no recibió respuesta y volteo a verlo, el muchacho estaba sentado en la entrada del compuesto con la cabeza gacha lo cual hizo que la Hyuga se preocupara nuevamente.

La chica se acercó hacia a él y se sentó al lado suyo.

-Cuéntame –dijo la Hyuga llamando su atención.

Naruto la miro y después aparto su mirada. La Hyuga puso su mano en el hombro del chico llamándolo, el volteo y miro como la chica lo miraba con preocupación…otra razón para sentirse mal, no le gustaba ver a su amiga así.

-Yo… -hablo el…

Naruto le conto todo lo que le habia pasado hoy, acerca de cómo Kakashi no lo quiso entrenar por entrenar a Sasuke….y como él le habia confesado sus sentimientos a Sakura y ella lo habia rechazado de una forma muy cruel.

Naruto al terminar de contarle lo que habia pasado volvió a romper en llanto. Hinata sentía como su sangre hervía por la furia. Ya no le importaba si Naruto quería o no le dijera sobre su situación en el equipo 7. Ella hablaría seriamente con el Hokage y sacaría a Naruto de ese infierno.

-Naruto…lo siento… -susurro la peliazul con tristeza.

El muchacho seguía llorando. Hinata odiaba verlo así, Naruto era un rayo de luz y ellos lo opacaban. No merecían su amistad.

La chica miraba a Naruto, su amigo triste le provocaba a ella tristeza verlo de esa forma, tan triste, tan vulnerable, tan…tan lindo.

Hinata entonces por instinto se acercó a Naruto. El chico detuvo un poco su llanto al ver la cara de la chica tan cerca. Pero no se esperaba lo que iba a venir…

Hinata le dio un beso a Naruto. Un largo y amargo beso que dejo sorprendido a Naruto. Su cuerpo temblaba ante el beso apasionado que Hinata le daba. Le confortaba mucho en ese momento. Hinata era su ángel guardián, su protectora y jamás lo abandonaría. El rubio no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por el beso.

Después de un rato los dos se separaron por la falta de aire.

Hinata estaba completamente sonrojada y apenada por lo que habia hecho…pero no se arrepentía de nada.

-¿Por qué me besaste? –pregunto el rubio en Shock y a la vez apenado.

-Por qué quería hacerte sentir mejor. Naruto –dijo ella poniendo su mano en su mejilla –tú no te mereces esto. Tú tienes todo el derecho de sentirte traicionado, y yo quiero curar tu dolor –declaro ella muy convencida y amorosamente.

El rubio la miro con pena pero a la vez con felicidad al ver como ella lo quería mucho.

-Gracias Hinata. Pero no tienes por qué hacer algo que no quieras –dijo el preocupado por su hermana.

-Pero yo si lo deseo Naruto. –Dijo ella acercándose más al rubio –yo te amo, te amo con toda mi alma –confeso ella con un sonrojo.

Naruto no se esperaba eso. Siempre pensó que ella lo consideraba como un hermano menor. No negaba que la chica era hermosa, una chica muy bella que cualquiera quisiera tener por novia.

-Yo…no sé qué decir…no me esperaba esto –dijo el sin poder pensar con claridad por todas las emociones que habia pasado en ese día.

-Lo se Naruto, pero quiero que sepas que siempre me has gustado y que te esperare siempre. Puedes disponer de mí para lo que sea. Yo siempre estar para ti –declaro ella con convicción.

Naruto se conmovió por las palabras de su amiga y entonces le dio un abrazo que le fue correspondido por ella.

Los dos se abrazaron por un largo tiempo, pero se dieron cuenta de que estaban empapados por la lluvia.

-Naruto, estamos mojados por la lluvia, si nos quedamos así nos vamos a refriar. Tomemos una ducha juntos –sugirió la peliazul.

Ante la propuesta de la chica él se sonrojo.

-P-pero no nos bañamos juntos hace 3 años –dijo el muchacho algo nervioso

La chica soltó una risita divertida.

-Sabes que yo tengo la confianza para verme desnuda ¿Y tú? –dijo con picardía lo cual hizo que el rubio se sonrojara más.

-Pues yo… ¿nadie nos descubrirá? –pregunto preocupado.

-No, estos baños tienen sellos contra el Byakugan y sonido y solo el líder del Clan puede venir aquí o un invitado que tenga su aprobación –explico ella.

Naruto ante la insistencia de Hinata no le quedo de otra más que aceptar la invitación. Los dos entraron al baño termal del Clan reservado para ella. Al llegar Hinata se quitó sin ninguna vergüenza o pudor su toalla y quedo desnuda enfrente de Naruto. El pobre rubio estaba sonrojado. Antes se habia bañado con ella pero él era un niño. Ahora si se sentía excitado al ver como la chica estaba sin ninguna prenda delante de él. Tenía unos pechos copa D bastante firmes y hermosos. Su trasero en forma de corazón de buen tamaño. Sus piernas curvadas y hermosas…

El rubio empezó a tener una erección que se veía en la toalla.

Al darse cuenta de esto él se avergonzó.

-¡Yo-yo, lo siento Hinata, no era mi intención…! –exclamo muy apenado.

La chica sonrió con diversión.

-No te preocupes, me alaga mucho que me veas bien a tus gustos Naruto –dijo ella mientras se acercaba a él dejándolo más sonrojado –Quítate la toalla y entremos –dijo la chica.

Naruto hizo caso y se la quitó y Hinata lo miro sorprendida y ruborizada, para su edad el rubio si estaba muy desarrollado.

Los dos se metieron a los baños termales. Hinata estaba relajada mientras que Naruto estaba apenado y entonces noto algo de la chica.

-Hinata –la llamo algo apenado.

-¿Si Naruto? –pregunto ella mirándolo.

-Te-te flotan más que antes –señalo los pechos de Hinata con algo de pena.

-Sí, es algo molesto –dijo ella tomando sus pechos haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara aún más –Siempre te ha gustado mirarlas pequeño pervertido-bromeo ella.

Naruto se sonrojo nuevamente.

-¡Esto yo, Hinata no pienses mal yo…! –dijo nervioso el Uzumaki pero entonces sintió como la chica se acercó a él y lo tomo del hombro.

-No te preocupes Naruto. Tú siempre podrás mirarlas cuando tú quieras. Te amo y lo sabes –respondió ella.

-Hinata… -llamo el rubio -… ¿por qué te gusto? Solo soy un huérfano mediocre que nadie quiere –dijo el rubio con tristeza recordando las palabras de Sakura.

Hinata se tornó seria en ese momento y tomo el rostro del chico para que lo mirase.

-Tú no eres un mediocre. Yo te amo porque pienso que tú eres mejor que muchas personas que he conocido jamás. Tienes un buen corazón y a mí me encanta. Te amo porque me rescataste de mi misma. Si tú no hubieras encontrado ese día…no sé qué habría sido de mí. Yo te estoy muy agradecida por lo que has hecho por mí –confeso ella con felicidad dándole un abrazo. Naruto le correspondió el abrazo mientras sentía su corazón desbordarse de ternura por las palabras de la chica…pero eso le provoco otra erección aún más fuerte.

-¡Hinata, tú y yo estamos sin ropa y me estas…! –dijo tratando de zafarse de la situación.

Hinata entonces sin darle una oportunidad a Naruto de zafarse lo abrazo con más fuerza y con una de sus manos tomo el miembro del rubio.

El rubio quedo completamente paralizado y entonces soltó un gemido al sentir como la chica acariciaba su pene.

-Ya me di cuenta. Lo sentí hace rato –dijo ella moviendo su mano de arriba abajo estimulándolo –ya te dije que me alaga que tengas esas reacciones conmigo. Veo que está muy duro… ¿quieres que te ayude con tu problema, hermanito? –propuso seductoramente mientras acariciaba con su otra mano el glande.

-N-no –se quiso resistir el rubio pero…

-Me gusta que te resistas Naruto… -susurro la Hyuga para luego meterse el pene del rubio dentro de su boca.

-¡Ahg no! –dijo el rubio mientras empezaba a sentir la lengua de la chica envolviendo su miembro.

Hinata saboreaba todo el pene erecto del rubio mientras lo miraba lujuriosamente.

Naruto la empezó a mirar con morbo mientras se sentía en el paraíso por la sensación tan placentera que estaba recibiendo.

-¡Ah Hinata, ya no aguanto más! –grito el rubio llegando al límite.

Hinata sintió como su boca se llenaba del semen de Naruto y como el líquido pasaba por su garganta.

La chica trago todo el semen que recibió sin ninguna objeción.

-Yo…perdón –se disculpó el rubio –no quise mancharte… -.

-Tranquilo, fue culpa mía –dijo la muchacha lamiendo un poco del líquido que quedo entre sus dedos –no creí que fueras tan potente -.

El rubio bajo la mirada pero después la alzo al mirar como los pechos de su amiga se habían puesto duros.

Hinata noto como el rubio miraba sus pechos y entonces sonrió traviesamente.

-¿Quieres tocarlos? –pregunto ella.

Naruto se sonrojo y negó un poco, pero Hinata tomo una de sus manos llevándola a su pecho. Naruto se sonrojo más.

-No seas tímido –dijo ella.

Naruto entonces con nerviosismo llevo su otra mano a su otro pecho y los acaricio. Hinata gimió un poco al sentir las manos de su amado. El rubio apretaba los dos pechos de la peliazul con gentileza mientras los apreciaba. Entonces su mente se puso en blanco y movido por la lujuria el acerco su rostro y chupo uno de los pezones de la Hyuga. La chica se sorprendió pero a la vez se sonrojo al sentir como Naruto chupaba sus pezones como si de un bebe hambriento se tratara.

-Ah Naruto –gimió ella por las sensaciones que el rubio le provocaba.

El rubio se separó de sus pechos y miro a Hinata.

-¿Te gusto? –pregunto l.

-Si –respondió la chica y luego miro su entrepierna y sonrió al ver como el miembro del chico estaba nuevamente duro –que te parece si hacemos cosas de adultos Naruto –le hablo la chica sin pena.

Un rato después Hinata estaba Hinata boca abajo mientras Naruto tomaba sus caderas.

-Adelante Naruto hazlo –dijo la Hyuga con las mejillas sonrojadas, Naruto se veía avergonzado – ¿Qué pasa? Estas muy duro Naruto, chupar mis pechos te éxito ¿verdad? –.

Naruto tenía la punta de su pene en la entrada vaginal de Hinata.

El chico estaba nervioso por lo que iba a hacer…pero Hinata tomo una de sus manos y mirándolo con una sonrisa asintió.

Naruto entonces sin esperar más, penetro a la chica quitándole su virginidad.

Hinata gimió de dolor y placer al sentí como su castidad le era tomado por el chico que le gustaba.

Naruto en cambio al sentir esa sensación, hipnotizado acaricio el trasero de la chica y siguió embistiéndola.

-¡Ah! ¡Naruto eres bueno, por favor no pares! –dijo la mujer con lujuria.

-¡Hinata eres la mejor! –dijo Naruto excitado.

Y así entre gemidos de placer siguieron los dos por quince minutos más.

Hinata ya se habia corrido 3 veces pero su amigo Naruto aún no habia acabado.

El rubio habia cambiado de posición y ahora se encontraba acostado mientras Hinata estaba encima suyo aun en el acto carnal.

Naruto chupaba los dos pechos de Hinata y los mordía con ansias.

Hinata sentía que iba a acabar por cuarta vez, la chica tenía su lengua afuera como si estuviese en celo lo cual parecía ser verdad.

Naruto estaba llegando a su límite.

-¡Hinata voy a acabar! –aviso el rubio.

-¡Adentro! ¡Hazlo adentro por favor! –suplico Hinata quien también ya estaba por acabar.

-¡Hinata/Naruto! –gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras terminaban.

Hinata cayo cansada sobre el pecho de Naruto jadeando. Entonces Hinata sintió como el rubio empezó a soltar ligeros sollozos. La chica entonces tomo al chico y lo abrazo mientras le cantaba una canción que le cantaba cuando era niño.

-Hinata te quiero demasiado –dijo el rubio dándole una sonrisa –sé que algún día te corresponderé, de eso estoy seguro. Solo quiero que mi corazón sane de todo eso…por favor dame tiempo –pidió el chico.

Hinata le dio un beso corto en los labios y luego lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Yo siempre te esperare Naruto, siempre estaré ahí para ti –dijo ella.

Naruto enternecido le devolvió el beso a Hinata la cual lo acepto gustosa.

Un rato después los dos terminaron de darse su relajante baño y salieron hacia afuera de los baños.

Ya habia anochecido, Hinata le propuso al rubio quedarse esa noche, Naruto aceptó la invitación de la chica. La habitación de huéspedes fue preparada para el rubio y el entonces se hospedo ahí.

Naruto ya estaba preparándose para dormir cuando sintió como tocaban a la puerta.

Al abrirla vio como Hinata estaba afuera con su almohada y ya con su pijama puesta.

-Te importa si duermo contigo –pregunto la muchacha con algo de inocencia.

El rubio la miro de pies a cabeza y noto como no tenía puesto sostén y como ella estaba sonrojada. Entonces con una sonrisa hablo.

-Claro, pasa –la invito adentro.

La chica sonrió y entonces entro adentro de la habitación.

Probablemente los dos estarían cansados en la mañana…

* * *

 **Hoola chicos y chicas, aqui les traigo el capitulo 1 de esta gran historia que mi amigo JaviPozos me dio permiso de adoptar. Espero que les haya encantado de verdad, le puse empeño en este capitulo ¿a poco no? jajaja.**

 **Y bueno ¿que les pareció? ¿Que tan bueno soy escribiendo lemon? ¿Les gusto la historia?**

 **Si tiene alguna sugerencia dejadla en los reviews, en especial algunas escenas eróticas entre la pareja NaruHina.**

 **Y bueno sin mas que agregar me despido amigos. Si ven que no actualizo pronto es a causa de mis estudios ya que probablemente en un tiempo me matricule para la Universidad. Desenme suerte T.T**

 **Y ahora si me despido, cuidense los quiero mucho.**

 **Chao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Amor Prohibido (Versión Shotakon)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Entrenamiento.**

 **(3 semanas después)**

En el patio de la gran mansión Hyuga podemos ver a Hinata y Naruto moverse suavemente y con fluidez.

Hinata traía puesta ropa holgada y su largo cabello atado en una cola de caballo para poder moverse más libremente y Naruto tenía un pantalón negro on una camisa blanca.

-Vamos Naruto solo hazlo igual que yo –pidió Hinata mientras realizaba unas katas y aun lodo de ella estaba Naruto imitándola.

-Es un poco difícil –admitió Naruto mientras trataba de realizar los movimientos de Hinata a la perfección.

-Con el tiempo podrás hacerlo bien –dijo Hinata terminando la kata –Creo que es suficiente por hoy -

-No, quiero seguir –dijo Naruto con determinación -No me voy a rendir –

Hinata sonrió ante la determinación de su amado, le gustaba mucho eso de él, nunca se rendía tan fácilmente.

La peliazul se acercó y acaricio el cabello de Naruto.

-Sé que nunca lo aras Naruto –dijo ella sonriendo y causándole pena a Naruto –Pero recuerda que el Sennin Jiraiya tambien te va a entrenar, y no creo que quieras estar cansado cuando eso pase –

Naruto asintió, lo mejor sería hacerle caso a Hinata.

Después de un rato ambos estaban sentados en el patio de la Mansión Hyuga descansando después del entrenamiento.

Ya habían pasado 3 semanas desde que Naruto y Hinata habían empezado con su relación, la cual era de total secreto.

Nadie sabía de eso por la razón de que se soltaría un gran escándalo al saber que la heredera y líder del Clan Hyuga estaba en una relación prohibida con un niño de 12 años, y sería peor si se enterasen que ese niño era Naruto Uzumaki, el paria del pueblo.

Pero la verdad era que a Hinata no le importaba lo que la gente ignorante de la aldea se enterara de su relación, es más, si ella lo quería podía gritar a los cuatro vientos que ama a Naruto y que están en una relación.

Pero fue por petición de Naruto que no diría nada, el no quería que ella resultara perjudicada, cosa que le causo ternura a Hinata quien no pudo negarse.

-Hinata –llamo Naruto a la peliazul – ¿Crees que el abuelo pueda solucionar esto? –

Hinata solo le sonrió con calidez y acaricio su cabello.

-Claro que lo hará, recuerdas que él es el Hokage ¿no? –dijo con gracia.

-Eso lo se…pero… -dijo algo preocupado.

-Oye –llamo Hinata haciendo que Naruto la mirase –si ellos tratan de desquitarse contigo primero tendrán que pasar sobre mí, no voy a permitir que te hagan nada –dijo con seriedad.

Cuando Hinata conoció a Naruto le tomo un gran cariño a tal grado de considerarlo como un hermano menor, claro que con el tiempo esos sentimientos se hicieron fuertes y término enamorándose del pequeño rubio.

Y claro, cuando lo veía como un hermanito, siempre tendió a protegerlo, y además se puso "algo" agresiva cuando veía como las personas le hacían daño a su "hermanito".

Naruto asintió dándole la razón.

-Además –dijo ella – ¿No recuerdas lo que paso cuando fuimos allí? –

-Como no recordarlo –dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Cuando Hinata y el habían ido a la oficina del Tercer Hokage hablaron con él acerca del tema de Negligencia del sensei de Naruto.

El Hokage pregunto acerca de que se trataba y cuando Naruto le explico que durante todo este tiempo que ha estado bajo la tutela de Kakashi el no había aprendido nada de nada.

Basta de decir que el Hokage estaba muy sorprendido por aquella aclaración de Naruto que además fue respaldada por Hinata, y al revisar los expedientes del equipo 7 bajo la tutela de Kakashi vio que todo era cierto, Naruto no tenía ni una observación ni tampoco contaba con un registro o régimen de entrenamiento.

Además de eso se enteró que Kakashi solo se enfocó en entrenar a Sasuke Uchiha, el último Uchiha de la aldea.

Eso en pocas palabras fue favoritismo.

Ni siquiera la kunoichi Sakura había sido entrenada adecuadamente.

Siendo francamente sincero el único que tenía las posibilidades de ascender al rango de Chunnin era Sasuke.

El Hokage estaba sorprendido, porque si lo del entrenamiento era verdad no podía explicar como Naruto había logrado salir ileso cuando fue al País de las olas.

Tambien se dio a conocer que Naruto había sido entrenado en el Taijutsu por parte de Hinata quien le enseño una variante del puño suave sin Byukugan.

Al llevar a cabo la conversación, el Sarutobi anuncio que Naruto seria entrenado por un viejo conocido, ahí fue cuando El Sennin Jiraiya hizo acto de presencia presentándose ante Naruto y Hinata.

Naruto al enterarse que Jiraiya era muy fuerte se emocionó al saber que iba a ser entrenado por él.

Y entonces el entrenamiento empezó, Hinata ofreció entrenarlo de igual forma en el puño suave con la intención de que se fortaleciera más, aunque claro aparte de eso tambien quería pasar tiempo junto a Naruto.

-Aunque lo que más recuerdo fue la forma en la que el abuelo se puso cuando le dije lo de los clones de sombra –dijo Naruto un poco turbio.

-Jeje, bueno no lo ulpo, esa ha sido la pesadilla de todos los Kages por mucho tiempo dijo Hinata con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Los dos rieron un poco disfrutando del ambiente.

-¿No te molestara que le pate el trasero a Neji? –pregunto Naruto.

-Pues siéndote sincera, no –respondió con simpleza –Quiero mucho a Neji, pero se pasó al hacerle daño a Hanabi y no hablemos de su tema acerca del "Destino" –

-El destino no está escrito… -dijo Naruto.

-Nosotros lo escribimos –termino Hinata sonriendo.

Naruto apretó un poco los puños.

-…Si…le hice la promesa a Hanabi de que ganaría por ella, tengo que cumplirla –dijo con determinación –Además me siento más motivado al saber que tengo tu aprobación de darle una paliza –dijo sonriendo.

Hinata sonrió con alegría, esa era l manera en la que le encantaba ver a Naruto, un chico feliz que nunca se rinde en nada, eso fue lo que la cautivo de el…y tambien

Hinata rio un poco.

-Sabes Naruto, cuando eras más pequeño recuerdo que me dijiste algo que me pareció lo más tierno del mundo –dijo la Hyuga con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué cosa? –pregunto el Uzumaki.

-…Bueno, fue: "Quiero ser fuerte para protegerte Hinata, de veras" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Naruto se sonrojo al oír a su amiga decir eso en voz alta.

-Y-Yo no recuerdo eso –dijo Naruto apartando la mirada.

-Pues yo si lo recuerdo muy bien, fue cuando tenías 7 años, sonaste tan lindo –dijo con un suspiro –Creo que fue ahí donde me empecé a dar cuenta de que me gustabas -

Hinata seguía hablando de esas cosas que eran un poco penosas para Naruto.

-Ah ¿y sabes qué más? Cuando-

La peliazul no pudo seguir hablando pues Naruto le dio un beso en los labios silenciándola.

Hinata se sorprendió pero dejándose llevar cerró los ojos y profundizo el beso.

Después de unos minutos Naruto se separó de Hinata.

-Esa fue la única forma de pararte –dijo el rubio sonrojado.

Hinata tenía una sonrisa en su cara por la reacción de su novio.

-¿Acaso al pequeño Naruto le da pena que su novia hable de esas cosas? –pregunto en un tono juguetón.

Naruto hizo un adorable puchero que le enterneció el corazón a Hinata.

-Hinata… -llamo el – ¿Cuando termine mi entrenamiento…podemos tu yo…? –

Hinata no entendía que quería decir pero al ver como el chico se ponía un poco rojo supo que era, y sonrió por eso.

-No tienes por qué preguntarlo –dijo Hinata sonriendo –Después de todo soy tu novia –declaro con una sonrisa.

Naruto sonrió y asintió.

Solo faltaba una semana para que el mes se cumpliera y las peleas finales de los exámenes Chunnin comenzaran.

* * *

 **Hoola chicos, espero que estén bien.**

 **Primero que nada me disculpo por no haber actualizado esta historia antes, pero he estado un poco ocupado, y con poco me refiero a MUY ocupado.**

 **Segundo, si ya sé que fue corto el capítulo, pero es que al leer el original de JaviPozos vi que tambien era corto, y yo tambien decidí hacerlo corto solo que lo cambie un poco más para que no tuvieran que leer lo mismo.**

 **Y tercero, hoy es uno de enero, lo que significa que me quedan 29 días de vacaciones, y después de esos 29 días entro a la Universidad, así que si no actualizo con regularidad desde Octubre espero que entiendan que son por mis estudios y por demás asuntos familiares que están surgiendo.**

 **Y ya sin más que decir espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Dejen su review que es lo que me inspira a seguir escribiendo** **J**

 **Y tambien los invito a leer mis demás historias, como: "El Hokage", "The Walking Dead Shippuden", "Sennin el Héroe más Fuerte" y "Dominada". (A estas les voy a dar más prioridad)**

 **Y ya sin más que decir, me despido de todos ustedes.**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima, cuídense mucho.**

 **Chao!**


End file.
